This invention relates to building structure systems, and more particularly, to a building structure system which may be shipped as a container, and then be erected as a dwelling or the like, with those parts and equipment necessary to completion of the dwelling being originally housed within the shipped container.
In containerized shipping, it is sometimes the case that the containers, after arrival at a rail head, port, etc., and unloading thereof, must be shipped back empty (or not shipped back at all), resulting in a waste of shipping space and/or resultant loss of economy. It would clearly be advantageous, in such cases, if the container, instead of having to be shipped back, could be simply and easily adapted for advantageous use at the point of disembarkation, as, for example, a dwelling, hospital, school, office, or the like. Conversely, it would be advantageous to design a dwelling or the like so that it may be shipped by rail, truck, ship, etc., in the form of a standardized container, and then be easily adapted, at the point of disembarkation, and by means completely housed within the container, to a final form of building which is designed as a dwelling which is attractive and convenient for use.
With such advantages, a building could be located at a remote site which otherwise would be uninhabitable by any practical means. This would be so because the building could easily be put back into container form for easy and convenient shipping from the site. Such a system could be used on leased lands and moved upon expiration of the lease, to upgrade use of land that would otherwise remain at a low level of use because it is slated for some permanent building or other use in the future. Such a system could also be used to permit living on land that for ecological reasons would not support a permanent building with a normal foundation, and for temporary use for housing where there is a sudden surge of housing need, such as in the event of a disaster, movement of migrant farm workers, construction projects, or large sporting event. Overall, such an invention would enable man to use land for temporary or permanent use which would normally not be available due to ecological, legal, or economic reasons, and would make it possible to upgrade the standard of housing where temporary needs exist.